


Leo and Jimin

by zatniktel



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bad Fic, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Deliberate Badfic, Gen, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Jimin Is a Little Shit, One Shot, Plot Twists, hakyeon is sassy, taekwoon loves coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zatniktel/pseuds/zatniktel
Summary: One day, Leo and Jimin bump into each other. Soon Leo discovers a startling secret about Jimin.





	

one day leo was dinking a cappachino and jimin came up and banged into him and the drink spilled.   
leo glared laser beams thru his eye balls.   
jimin grinned like an insane chipmunk. "mian dude. peace out." he then moonwalked away.   
but leo saw a grasshopper sitting by him and he skreemed and cluched jimin.

"oh," jimin moaned.   
"what?" said leo brutally.   
"you're on my foot." jimin gritted his monstrous teeth.   
leo glared at him thru his eyeliner-ringed eyes (his own eyes, not jimin's). 

then the rest of vixx came up wearing ~~dresses~~ robes and those weird mesh hats because it was chuseok.   
"annyeonghaseo hyungnim," said jimin, holding out a greasy cardboard box.   
"what the heck?" muttered hongbin, blinking his gorgeous eyes.   
jimin grinned his insane monkey grin and did aegyo. "pls buy my bungeoppang, hyungnim, i need some money."   
"aww you" n giggled an slapped jimin's shoulder.   
hongbin put on his bitch face.   
ken swiped some without jimin noticing and took a selfie with hyuk and put it on instagram.   
ravi looked like a giant wet rat. "how much does it cost?"   
"about tree fiddy," growled jimin.   
it was about that time that vixx noticed that jimin was 500 feet tall and from the paleolithic era.   
  
  
[Tree Fiddy meme.](http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/tree-fiddy)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Yes, my first language is English. The bad grammar, spelling, and punctuation is intentional.  
> 2\. Bungeoppang=popular Asian snack made of fish-shaped bread stuffed with red bean paste.  
> 3\. This is a stupid crackfic.  
> 4\. Jimin is attractive. So are Leo and Ravi. I exaggerate sometimes.  
> 5\. This is a work of fanfiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a greatly exaggerated manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is partially coincidental, mostly fabricated, and should not be construed as a genuine portrayal of such.


End file.
